Keep Me Warm
by Sofa King Danny
Summary: Butters and Cartman are thrown out of South Park for criminal acts they committed. But they have one more thing to say.


Heavily inspired by the song "Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance.

Disclaimer: All I own is the story below.

* * *

"Keep Me Warm" 

Butters Stotch loads the crates of explosives into the back of the armored vehicle under the hot, dry sun. He is tired and sweaty, and pain pounds at his feet, begging him to stop and rest. He finally finishes lifting the last crate and leans back againt the truck, panting.

"I th-think that's the l-last one," he gasps.

His statement attracts the attention of his partner, Eric Cartman, who has been busy reading comics and eating Twinkies while Butters worked. "Good. Go to sleep now, Butters."

Butters nods, too tired to question the command. Eric goes back to reading comics.

* * *

_It's night now and it's cold outside, and I want you to keep me warm. I'm weak and insecure, and I want you to protect me forever. I have so much to gain, and I want you to show me what's worth losing. I want you to show me everything, because I'm afraid I'll never be able to see it._

_I want so much, and committing these crimes with you doesn't even scratch the surface_

Pudgy round fingers shake his shoulder, waking Butters from his dream. He blinks his blue eyes and sees Eric's soft face against a background of dark night sky. Cold wind blows through the air, chilling their faces, and the blonde boy smiles at the sight of the familiar fat cheeks that he's grown so fond of through their adventures together.

_keep me warm_

"Come on, Butters." Eric motions for him to follow as he climbs into the truck and gets behind the wheel. Butters nervously follows, rubbing his knuckles all the while.

"E-Eric, are you s-sure about this? Nine is a-a little young to be dr-driving…"

Eric nods confidently. "Don't worry. We're perfectly safe with me behind the wheel."

_protect me forever  
_

Eric begins driving, which is a peculiar sight, and not too safe either. He is too short to reach the pedals, so he drives by alternating between hopping below the seat to press the pedal and reaching back up a bit to steer the car out of trouble. The two friends remain in stony silence for the first half of the drive. Finally, Eric opens his mouth to speak.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Butters? If you want to back out now, all you have to do is jump out of the truck."

The skinnier boy can hear his blood pounding in his ears, crying out _Don't do this! You can still leave the truck, you can still leave the truck!_

"N-no," is still his answer with firm conviction, "I'm j-just as much a p-part of this as you. South Park e-exiled us both, so b-both of us are g-gonna show 'em what we're w-worth!"

_show me what's worth losing_

Eric nods, and not another word passes until the sign cheerfulling proclaiming "SOUTH PARK" is visible from the truck. At this point Butters begins shaking violently with fear. _Oh, geez...  
_  
Eric smirks, and presses down hard on the gas pedal. "Brace yourself!" he screams as the truck races towards the town.

Butters buries his face in his hands. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

A wild roar of laughter rips from Eric's throat. Butters feels as if his stomach is going to leap out of his mouth and go flying out the window, but he can't help but admire how Eric can just laugh. And it makes him smile a little, just to know a person can have so messed up a life and still just live for himself and love it.

The truck slides across the pavement of the streets, twisting and turning with a nine-year-old at the wheel, and within minutes, town hall is in sight of the truck. "O-oh geez…." Butters lets out, and Eric just grins at him. "Exciting, isn't it?" Butters nods, gulping. He wants the last thing he ever sees to be Eric's smile, because he knows that smile will keep him warm forever.

Eric stomps on the pedal even harder, and Butters jerks forward in his seat, glad he's wearing a seatbelt, as the car zooms off at topspeed toward town hall. In a few seconds, the car loaded with explosives will crash into the building, and it will all be over. Butters opens his mouth in one last gasp of breath, desperate to say one more sentence, but the words never come out.

_I want to die with you_


End file.
